1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for displaying electric lamps in windows and elsewhere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-flexible electric lamp display devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,825 are known in the art. Such devices, however, do not possess the advantage of being able to be mounted around irregularly shaped windows or eaves. Those devices also utilize metallic clips to hold the lights in place, rather than elastic bands or retaining strips.
Individual clips, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,818 must be individually mounted and cannot be removed and stored with the lights remaining fixed therein.
A light socket retaining means such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,687 has a portion thereof which may be retained about and stored with the light sockets, but still requires individual mounts which receive the clip which must be individually affixed to the structure to be illuminated.